


Under The Moonlight (Eren)

by othersunsets



Series: The Attack on Titan Oneshots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Vaginal Sex, he tells you to shut up, man bun eren man bun eren man bun eren, on the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: man bun eren is horny, yall go outside and get it on
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: The Attack on Titan Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Under The Moonlight (Eren)

Eren wakes you up in the middle of the night. 

You were in the midst of an enthralling dream, but the details of it are lost on you as soon as your eyes open. 

How could you be expected to form sentences, let alone recall details, with the way Eren is looking at you? 

“Y/N…” Eren says, and you force yourself not to look away, to stand your ground, the heat of his eyes on you causing your stomach to stir. 

“Yes?” You say, deciding to feign ignorance. He furrows his eyebrows, and roughly pulls on the sleeve of your shirt. 

“Come outside with me.” he says simply, and yanks you up, ignoring your yelp of surprise.

The moonlight splays across your skin as Eren leads you to a clearing surrounded by trees. You take off your shoes, and the grass is soothing underneath your feet as you wait for him to set down a blanket. He is clearly agitated, his eyes travelling across your body as you sit down. 

“So. What did you-” Your question is immediately cut off by Eren’s mouth on yours. You feel a brief flash of confusion-the two of you had gone out at night before to kiss under the moonlight, but it had never been...like this. 

No. Today is different. Today, Eren wants something more. 

“Tell me what you want, Y/N,” he says in between sloppy kisses. His tongue, hot and slick against the crook of your neck, causes a moan to escape your mouth, and Eren stops to look at you, clear frustration evident on his face. 

“Stop it. What if someone hears us?” You nod and bite your lip as he continues his assault on your neck once more. You feel your back hit the blanket, only realizing that Eren has pushed you down until after the fact. His kisses are aggressive and incessant, his hands yanking up your shirt to expose your chest to the cold as you feel him grind against you. 

Your heart is racing faster, and you can feel the heat between your legs start to grow, aching and insistent. You’re not sure what has come over Eren tonight, but you don’t want it to end. 

“Answer me. Tell me what you want,” he says again, out of breath, his mouth so close to yours you can feel the heat of your breath against your lips. 

Well, there’s no reason to be shy. 

“I want you to fuck me,” you say. 

You hear Eren’s breath catch in his throat, and suddenly he is kissing up and down your stomach, stopping at your breasts to suck and them and kiss them, biting slightly down on your nipple. You gasp slightly at the mix of pleasure and pain, and you feel Eren smirk against your skin in reply. 

“Shut up and flip over,” he says to you, and you oblige, turning over to your stomach.. He grabs you around the waist and pulls you toward him until your legs are spread open and your ass is flush against him. He pulls your pants and underwear down to your ankles, and you wince as more of your skin is exposed to the cold night air. 

You hear him adjust, and suddenly you can feel his hardness against you. You turn back to look at him. His hand is wrapped around his cock, and he strokes up and down, slowly, his face locked in concentration, and seeing him touch himself in this way sends a thrill through you. He locks eyes with you and frowns, slapping your ass with his other hand. You wince at the sting as his hand connects with your bare skin. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Why not?”

“Because you’re gonna make me come.” You turn back around, your face hot, and you only have a second to catch your breath. And then you gasp as he enters you in one thrust, holding in a moan as he bottoms out. 

Your eyes sting from the pleasure, and you turn your head to the side so you don’t swallow a mouthful of grass. 

You reach your arm out, attempting to reach out to Eren, to grab onto something, anything, and he curses, slapping your arm. 

“No.” Eren holds your wrists in his hand, keeping them above your head as he pounds into you. “If you hurt me, I’ll-” you see now. He’s worried that if you scratch him too hard, or bite him in the heat of the moment, then he’ll transform. 

And then the two of you will really be in trouble. 

“This has to be on my terms...fuckkkk…”he grunts as he thrusts particularly deep into you. “You got that?” You nod weakly. The blanket has shifted down slightly, and so the wet grass sticks to your chest as every hard thrust of Eren’s cock causes you to shift back and forth across the ground, moaning as your nipples get stimulated with each stroke. 

“Your fault...you did this to me…” Eren repeats over and over, under his breath, the heat of his breath sending shivers through you as he buries his face in your neck, your ass stinging as his pelvis makes contact with it over and over again, his cock pressing deliciously against your g spot with each stroke. 

A moan escapes you despite your best efforts. 

“Shut up,” he growls at you, before continuing his assault, sucking and licking at the soft skin of your neck. “Does it feel good? Huh? It does, right?”

You nod.

“That’s what I thought.”

Eren leans over as he enters you again and again, and his stomach is flush against your back as you grind into the blanket.

“Arch your back. I can’t get to your clit if you do that.” 

You do as he says, lifting your ass off the blanket slightly, and his fingers never leave your clit, and his lips are against your neck, nipping and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Yeah. You like that?” he whispers to you. 

“Yes,” You whimper. He growls in your ear.

“Of course you do.”

Just when you are at the brink, he pulls out of you. His hand is around your throat as he kisses you, his tongue intermingling with your own. 

“Flip over again. I want to see your face,” he says, and once again, you lie on your back. He spreads your legs and plants himself between them, his body pressing against yours so that his skin is flush against you once again. And then he enters you again, and his cock hits that perfect spot, and his fingers circle your clit, and you ride wave after wave of pleasure as you clench and unclench around his hardness, leaving the both of you gasping for air.

“Eren-” You call out his name as you come, feeling the orgasm shoot through your body in tingles down to your toes and back up again. And as he groans in pleasure, clamping a hand over your mouth to silence you, his breath labored as he comes down from his climax, you realize you have never felt more happy.


End file.
